<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Where are the stars? Where are you? by c_q_j_a_l_m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125017">[Podfic] Where are the stars? Where are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m'>c_q_j_a_l_m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaya loves her wife, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I got a new mic and wanted to tested out &lt;3, Janai is emotionally constipated and has trauma, Nightmare, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So i read one of my latest fic, character death but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Janai had to stay focused on that one peculiar star, her star. She couldn't fall, she couldn't close her eyes right now! She needed to get up and shine as bright as the Sun.</p><p>She needed to shine with Her."</p><p>Podfic length: 5'30"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Found!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Where are the stars? Where are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079957">Where are the starts? Where are you?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m">c_q_j_a_l_m</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A podfic of my fanfic "Where are the stars? Where are you?" Hope you like it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>

</p><p><iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079957">Where are the stars? Where are you?</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m">c_q_j_a_l_m</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 5'30"</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/where-are-the-stars-where-are-you">mp3</a> | 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>